


Boys And Their Toys

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno, Rude, and explosives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys And Their Toys

"So," Reno asked, already reaching. "What's this, then?"

"Don't touch it."

Hand hovering in midair, Reno glanced up. "But what is it?"

The creases in Rude's forehead said that he was frowning. "Nothing you need to worry about yet." Moving with more deftness than one might expect from such big hands, he gathered up most of the bits and wires and tools and swept them out of reach. Reno watched them go, pouting slightly, but quickly brightened as he thought through what had been said.

"So I get to play with it eventually, then," he reasoned. "How big a bang does this one make?" He came around the table and sprawled out as best he could atop a metal stool, legs dangling, arms folded beneath his chin.

"Enough to get the job done," was all the answer he got. Reno grinned, however, hearing what might have been a tone of pride sneaking into his partner's voice.

"Lemme put it this way-- would it take out the room, or the whole floor?"

Rude looked at him sidelong, and smirked. Reno's eyebrows went up. "Okay," he drawled. "How much of the building _would_ be left, then?"

Rude's smirk flashed teeth before vanishing. "It'll get the job done," he repeated, turning away to rummage in a drawer.

Letting out a low whistle, Reno let his eyes settle on the pile of equipment on the tabletop. "That much, hunh?" He chewed absently on a corner of his lip, one hand stealing out almost without conscious volition. Just one little touch couldn't hurt anything--

The handle of a screwdriver came down hard on the back of his hand, and he yelped. Looking up into Rude's glaring eyes-- hidden, but so _very_ definitely glaring, he knew-- he gave his best look of wounded innocence. "Hey!"

"Don't touch it."

Reno sagged in his seat, watching as the screwdriver was flipped and put to its proper use. "Please?" he tried, plaintive.

Rude glanced at him over the top of his glasses. "Not a chance."


End file.
